Recording or downloading of video content is common. Content received via radio, television or an Internet broadcaster can be recorded on a recorder, for example, a digital video recorder (DVR). Oftentimes the recorded programming includes content that viewers may wish not to view. For example, viewers may wish to view recorded programming where certain content, like commercials or expletives, have been deleted. Viewers may also wish to view sports events where delay between plays has been edited. Other examples of content editing include content compression, for example, where viewers attempt to rapidly scan from play to play in sports and other types of programming. It is also known to remove content based on detectable changes, for example, changes in luminosity and/or volume, which may be indicative of content that should be edited.
The various aspects, features and advantages of the disclosure will become more fully apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description thereof with the accompanying drawings described below. The drawings may have been simplified for clarity and are not necessarily drawn to scale.